


垂钓者的意志

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 一次甜蜜的约会——





	垂钓者的意志

“你明天有时间吗？”

光之战士的邀请让苦于人员调动的奥尔什方心中的烦闷一扫而空，就连那双眼睛看起来都明亮了几分，还未等他回答，英雄已经笑着继续说道，“明天1点，我来找你。”

对于英雄所指的时间，奥尔什方丝毫没有怀疑，“1点啊……正是挥洒汗水的最好时机。”然而他的话音刚落，光之战士就摇了摇头，“不是，是早上1点，去沙利亚克河。”

——

即便这个约会的时间太过于诡异，奥尔什方依旧兴奋的一夜未眠，他思索着凌晨时分沙利亚克河的景况，低地地区鲜少有人踏足，那条曾经养育无数人的河流岸边，也已经被魔物占领。如果要泛舟河上，一定有更加适合的场所，若是要讨伐魔物……

兴奋和思虑过度让奥尔什方从晚餐后就陷入了深深的忧思之中，光之战士来访时，年长的他表现的就像是一个更为青涩的少年那样紧张不安。相比之下，英雄看起来似乎过于平静了。也许这不是一个约会，奥尔什方开始思索另一个可能性，但是不管是什么，这可是交往后的第一次外出，紧紧着点就已经让人雀跃不已了。

然而，自从到达目的地已经过去一个小时，在萤光植物点亮的岩洞中，正在垂钓英雄似乎丝毫不打算移动自己的位置。

他的耳边充斥着哗哗流水声和不知何处传来的虫鸣，一旁的水桶中，几只香鱼时不时跃动溅起水花，被搁在高处的小时钟在滴答滴答走着，提示着他们时间的流逝。他着实没有想到，英雄邀请他来沙利亚克河是为了钓鱼。但是奥尔什方并不感到气馁，因为他鲜少有这样安静而惬意的私人时间，更何况是和英雄一同享受这难得的闲暇。

精灵微微偏过了脑袋，低头看着靠在自己怀里的人类，今夜下着蒙蒙细雨，水气如同一层薄雾飘于此处，湿润了英雄柔软的头发。在此处躲避的萤火虫与萤光植物一同点亮岩洞，这些漂浮不定的光点似得人类的面孔也变得更为柔和和朦胧了。但是他依旧看到了人类额头上新添的疤痕，一想到光之战士在前线奋战的模样，奥尔什方便有些不能自己，不由得加重了怀抱英雄的力道。

“好重……”光之战士忽然出声抱怨，他抬起头看着自己头顶的家伙，“我不是给你鱼竿了吗？。”

“我觉的这样比较好。”奥尔什方回答的十分果断，他搂着人类的胸膛，下巴贴着对方柔软的头发，就在这时，岩洞外原本细细的雨丝骤的化作了瓢泼大雨倾盆而下，那些飞溅的雨滴瞬间湿透了二人。奥尔什方毫不犹豫的就抱着英雄站起了身。

“等等等，做什么——”突然被搂着腰抱起的人类英雄表现的过于紧张和顾虑，“快点放开我，奥尔什方。”

“在这里会打湿……”“现在才是最关键的时候！”光之战士抗议着挣脱了奥尔什方的手臂，他落在地上回到了岩洞边上，动作熟练的收勾在上面挂上了一只香鱼又抛入河中，“我等这场雨已经很久了。”当他在椅子上坐下时，身后空荡荡的感觉让英雄感到有些不妙。

他主动邀请奥尔什方出来，却只顾着自己钓鱼，虽然他原本的目的是两个人一起……也许两者没什么区别吧。光之战士忽然有点沮丧，但是下一刻，奥尔什方又贴了上来，而与此同时，落在他身上的雨似乎变小了一些。

光之战士疑惑的转身，看到的是精灵湿漉漉的胳膊。因为是私下的约会，奥尔什方没有穿那身锁子甲，而是穿着一身轻装，此时此刻更是脱掉了外套为他挡雨，“反正都已经湿透了……”

“我也没别的事情可做的。”奥尔什方笑着回答，雨水顺着撑开的衣物角度向下淌，浇透了他的后辈，让单薄的背心紧紧地贴在他的皮肤上，但是奥尔什方丝毫不在意，“如果事先告诉我，我还能准备点东西，至少能在这里生个火。”

英雄沉默了片刻，叹了口气稍稍降低了手中的鱼竿，“奥尔什方……”“你为什么会找我陪你钓鱼？”精灵打断了他的话，奥尔什方弯着腰与英雄贴的更近了一些，那些无法挡住的雨水正顺着他的面颊淌落滴在英雄的脸上，在衣物的遮挡下，他的鼻息似乎也变得更为鲜明，喷洒在人类的耳畔，让英雄微微红了耳根，“只是……想和你一起呆着。”

光之战士低声说道，“你最近似乎不太顺心，所以就想约你出来，但是我也想不到别的什么消遣了。”毕竟他的每一天都被无止无尽的战斗占据着，只有偶尔喘口气时的垂钓才会让他平静下来。

奥尔什方一定也会这样觉得——他对此甚至没有任何怀疑。现在看来并非如此，光之战士叹了口气，“我太自作主张了。”

身后的精灵没有立刻接口，在英雄感到些许不安时，对方柔软的嘴唇忽然落在了他的肩上，挡雨的衣物也因此降的更低了，让二人周遭的空间也变得更为狭小，他腰间的那双手臂也搂紧了几分“奥，奥尔什方？”“别分心，鱼要脱钩了。”奥尔什方没有解释反而这样提示，英雄这才注意到鱼竿的摇晃，慌忙回收鱼线，“我很高兴你约我出来，不需要担心我，可以这样抱着你的身体对我来说就是最好调节剂了。”

在雨水的冲刷下他们的身体逐渐转凉，但是人类紧贴着他的背脊却是温暖而火热的。他的掌心和指尖可以感觉到英雄皮肤下的肌肉因为任何轻微的动作而鼓动，虽然在巨龙首的房中他也喜欢这样搂着人类，但是那时候人类通常处于即为放松的状态，与此刻的手感截然不同。奥尔什方似乎没有意识到自己的手逐渐变得不安分，从原本的搂抱变成了摸索，而光之战士终于察觉到了这一点，垂钓的动作也变得僵硬了几分。

这种细致而轻微的探索带来的触感和瘙痒感，让人类有些喉咙发干，他吞了吞口水忍耐着对方无心的抚摸，根本无暇顾及手里的鱼竿。直到那只手越来越高甚至穿过了他的衣服，从领口冒出英雄才意识到奥尔什方原本的无意早就变成了有心，他还没来得及抱怨，精灵便转过他的脸低头吻了上来，上方的衣服就那么落了下来，将他们罩在了一起，滂沱的大雨拍打在其上仿佛在试图让他们贴的更紧一些。

“奥尔……什方……”“嘘……”精灵咬着他的嘴唇示意他安静，在他的胸前探索的一只手也开始向下移动，虽然英雄伸手试图阻止，可是在奥尔什方舌头的进攻下他发现自己使不上力气，当精灵轻轻握住他的性器时候，人类已经准备好接受奥尔什方的嘲笑了，“你是什么时候硬的？”

即便如此，奥尔什方的问话还是让英雄满脸通红。人类扯掉了盖在脑袋上碍事的衣服，想要撑起自己几乎完全倒在奥尔什方身上的身体，可是精灵揉弄着阴茎让他又立刻失去了平衡，这个好色骑士扯开他的裤子，在这场大雨的遮挡下露出了他下腹连接着阴茎的耻毛，即便昏光之下，他也可以清楚的看到精灵的手指是如何在他的内裤里高高低低的活动着的。

“其实我也已经硬了……”奥尔什方贴着人类英雄的耳朵说道，就像是要证明似得他挺了挺腰，让自己坚挺而火热的性器抵着人类的腰后。在对方回话前，奥尔什方已经做下了决断，他从人类手中抽走了鱼竿插在岩缝之中，又迅速的再次将英雄拦腰抱起，这次他不给于任何反抗的机会就抱着人类进入了岩洞足以避雨的内侧，萤光的植物照亮了他们的脸，而光之战士的视线却在那跟于暴雨中摇摇欲坠的鱼竿上。

“……你应该把注意力放在我这里。”奥尔什方很少会这样强硬，大多时候他都是顺着人类的想法行事，英雄望向他时，才发现这个精灵的耳朵和鼻尖泛着连萤光都无法消减的红色，“该轮到你陪我了……”他说着再次含住了英雄的嘴唇，品尝着那带着雨水味道的吻，试图偷走人类口腔中的热量。

不知是不是寒冷带来的错觉，精灵似乎比在居室之中更加热情。他吮吸着人类舌头，肿胀的阴茎被湿透的布料纠缠着，渴望着释放。“我已经……忍不住了。”奥尔什方的声音在发颤，他抚摸着英雄胸前湿哒哒的衣服，宽大的手掌在那里留下火热的痕迹，“衣服还是脱掉吧。”他一边说一边解开人类的扣子，被水沾湿的皮肤在昏光之下看起来仿佛在发光，些结实而有力的肌肉在他掐住主人的性器时便会忽的收紧和跳动。

不管是什么时候，不管是第几次，这位英雄被锻炼到极致却又匀称有序的肉体，都是一件令人沉醉的艺术品。而其上的每一道伤疤，都为它留下了更多的故事和传奇。

奥尔什方极力的克制着自己即将爆发的欲望，亲吻着人类的胸膛，用疤痕留在唇瓣上的触感让自己的大脑不至于失控。

“奥尔什方……”但是英雄甜腻的喘息和声音却在引诱着他，当他的鼻尖触碰到英雄从耻部向上蔓延的体毛时，奥尔什方稍稍抬起了头，他用那双被萤光照成青色的眼睛看着人类的双目，伸出舌头贴在了毛发之上。英雄因此而眯起了眼睛，羞耻感让他想要闭上双目，可是奥尔什方的注视却让他无法那么做，他怔怔的看着那个精灵一点点逼近自己，柔软的舌头在他的小腹滑过，在他的腹部留下火热的触感， 胸膛之间敏感的皮肤因它而收紧，最终，那股炙热的呼吸在他的耳畔盘旋，“想射的话，就射在我的手里。”

“只有我……”“放心，我一会儿会满满的射在你的屁股里的。”精灵在人类的耳边笑道，并加快了手上的动作，套弄着光之战士早已浸满了爱液的阴茎。就连雨声，都无法覆盖他掌心发出的咕啾声响，被滋润的亮晶晶的龟头圆润而硕大，因为指腹的挤弄每一次都会吐出更多混杂着白色的液体，“在那之前，我想先看你射精的样子。”他将自己粗糙长茧的指腹抵冠状沟连接处鼓起的筋带上，那里脆弱而敏感，人类因为他的按压而弓起了背。英雄抓着奥尔什方的衣服的手几乎要扯烂那件单薄的衣服，但是奥尔什方却更进一步的去推挤，试图榨出人类的精液。

过于浓郁的液体在他的手里倾泻而出，在痉挛之中接连不断的喷洒着彻底脏污了他的手。

“你那之后都没有自己做过吗？”奥尔什方将精液涂抹在人类的股间，熟练的探索着那里狭窄而紧闭的穴口，“精液比我想象的要浓……这里……也变得好紧。”

“不要说出来——”“……因为不说话的话，我会控制不住自己。”极为难得的，奥尔什方这样为自己辩解，他抬高了人类的一只腿让自己更加顺利的为对方扩展，只是说话时，精灵却侧过了回避了英雄的注视，他亲吻人类的膝盖来掩盖这个举动，“与其当一个沉默而紧张的哑巴，不如把心里的全部都告诉你。”

这突如其来的表白让人类不知所措，他用手挡住自己的半张脸支支吾吾的说不出话来，当他彻底处于弱势时，奥尔什方却变得更富有攻击性了。精灵瞬间将刚才的紧张甩的干干净净，用币任何时候都要明媚的目光玩着那个羞涩的人类。

“果然……你害羞的样子最棒了……”奥尔什方提高了声音，他脱掉被扯得歪歪扭扭的衣服丢到一旁，衣物落地时的声响惊动了不远处的几只萤火虫，它们盘旋飞舞着，其中一只落在了精灵的耳尖。奥尔什方挥手赶走了这些大胆的旁观者，解开裤子掏出自己已经开始胀痛的阴茎。它看起来比过去更为坚硬而巨大，粗壮的青筋不断的鼓动着，顶端的铃口也已经开始滴落白浆，“看到你这个样子，我也已经是极限了……”

“等……”虽然他不止一次的接纳过奥尔什方，但是这一次精灵的性器看起来尤为可怕，仅仅使用精液简单的扩张的后穴因为害怕而收缩着，但是英雄却不得不承认，在那畏惧之中，还存在着无限放大的渴望和期盼，“现在……就要进来吗……”

“你想要说不行吗？”奥尔什方没有回答反而反问，他将性器的顶端抵在英雄张张合合的穴口，用黏滑的分泌物涂抹着那柔软的地方，“我不确定自己能不能停下来……”他的话没说完，发烫的龟头就已经顶入了几分，“啊……”奥尔什方发出一声满足而愉悦的喘息，将自己送入更深的地方，享受着肠道摩擦和挤压的快感，他似乎没有意识到自己所说的和所做的正在背道而驰，“但是如果你那么希望的话……”

当他回过神来时，他的阴茎已经进入了所能够达到的最深处，而英雄紧紧地抓着他的手臂，因为那巨大的压迫感而深呼吸着。

“真希望现在是白天啊……”奥尔什方感叹着，伸手抚摸人类剧烈起伏的腹部，“我想看你在阳光下的这幅样子，一定……会让我为你而发狂的。下一次，我们一起去太阳下做吧，我想看到你汗水淋漓的模样，炙热的呼吸，炙热的肉体，炙热的灵魂……这个世界上最完美而强悍的身体……啊啊，光是想象我就已经欲罢不能了。”

“你在胡扯什么……”“我说的每句话都是发自肺腑，我的光，我的英雄。”精灵喋喋不休的说着，这样的状态直到他浅浅抽出自己又撞入人类体内才停止，他屏住了呼吸，闭上眼睛享受着这极致肉体带来的极致快感，就在人类因为忽然的沉默感到不安时，他才睁开了双目，“真的是……太棒了。”

就像是把原本想要从嘴里发泄的情绪都统统转移到下半身去似得，奥尔什方用狂热的方式撞击着人类的身体，他捧着英雄的脸，不断的吻着对方倾泻出呻吟的嘴唇，他的吻有时候会因为混乱而落在英雄的眼睑和鼻尖，但是奥尔什方显然已经顾不上那些了。

“再更加……深一点……”他低声咕哝着，开始不满足于现状，转而握住了人类的双膝向着两侧按去，“啊啊……这样紧紧地吸着我……”

外面的暴雨丝毫没有停止的意思，铺天盖地的雨声与肉体拍打的声响交错着，即便是寒冷的雨夜，他们依旧汗水淋漓。英雄已经因为对方激烈的操弄而再次高潮，精液与爱液一同涌出无法停下，高潮的快感持续不断的笼罩在他的身上。

奥尔什方的性爱总是温柔而热情的，但是离开了温暖的床榻和居室，在岩壁和暴雨之中，竟也显得狂乱而粗暴。

“奥尔什方……”英雄哑着嗓子喊道，他们的目光始终黏连在一起，汗水顺着奥尔什方的下颚低落在人类的脸上，虽然英雄什么都没说，但是精灵还是明白了他的意思。奥尔什方稍稍放慢了速度，俯下身环抱住了人类的身体，他亲吻着对方将英雄托起坐在自己的面前。

自下而上的操弄让敏感的肠道再次瑟缩，虽然抽送的复读因此而受到了局限，但是肉体的热量和拥抱却让他们都更为满足。人类喘息着因为阴茎在二人腹间摩擦而即将迎来第三次高潮，奥尔什方的呼吸也已经变得凌乱不堪了。

“要射了……”精灵在他耳边低喘着，逐渐的加快了抽送的节奏，“夹紧我……一起……”英雄如他请求的那般收紧了身体，他紧紧的抱着奥尔什方的身体，性器的顶端就抵在对方的腹部，当对方的性器跳动着在他体内注入黏稠的精液时，他也不受控制的哆嗦着将白浊洒满了奥尔什方的身体。

然而就在这个高潮余韵之际，他看到那跟被插在岩缝上的鱼竿在不断的被拉扯摇晃着。英雄尚未想明白那意味着什么，奥尔什方已经开始了第二轮的攻势，将他刚刚萌生的困惑丢到了一边。

-

那显然是一个完美的约会，起码对于奥尔什方来说是这样的，哪怕第二天他因为重感冒而不得不休息了三天三夜，但是第四日的太阳升起时，他强悍的体魄已经让他容光焕发了。

只是才刚刚沐浴过阳光，奥尔什方脸上的笑容就变成了忧愁，他严肃的来回渡步，在科朗蒂奥疑惑的目光中突然逼近了这个年轻的精灵，“科朗蒂奥，下一次暴雨是在什么时候？”

“暴雨？明天晚上就会下雨吧……”“不，我是指，在龙堡内陆低地，凌晨的暴雨。”

“……哈？”科朗蒂奥半响发出一声疑问，他绞尽脑汁才稍稍弄明白奥尔什方所指的是什么，“啊，你是指那个吗，冒险者之间偶尔会提到的珍贵的鱼，似乎可遇不可求，因为那样的天气的等上一个多月之久……咦，您怎么了？奥尔什方大人？”

这个总是明媚的如同晴空化身的精灵，因为这个噩耗而迎来了寒冬。因为那日事后恼怒的英雄严词厉声的告诉他，除非自己钓到错过的鱼，否则不会再和他见面。


End file.
